Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Bellicus and Serena
Bellicus and Serena are the personalities of Alien X. Bellicus Bellicus is Alien X's voice of rage and aggression. He first appeared in the episode In Alien X We Trust? when Richard transformed into Alien X, and Richard quickly discovered he was locked inside the form because of the eternal debates between the two entities who control its body, Serena and Bellicus. He, along with Serena (and by extension Richard), have the ability to warp reality. However, due to Alien X not being able to do anything without a consensus from two of the three parts of its personality, he is relatively powerless on his own. He is the one who states that Richard is the voice of reason in this part of the transformation. Mystery Kid is not allowed to be closer than 500 light years to him and Serena, or any Celestialsapien for that matter. Serena Serena is Alien X's voice of love and compassion. Due to her powers, along with those of Bellicus, she can warp reality. However, due to the weakness of the form that Alien X can do nothing unless a consensus is formed between herself, Bellicus or Richard, if he chooses to enter the form. She first appeared in In Alien X We Trust?. Mystery Kid is not allowed to be closer than 500 light years to her and Bellicus, or any Celestialsapien for that matter. Richard Richard is Alien X's voice of reason. He is the only voice not to be eternally trapped within Alien X. He is also the only voice to be human. Richard 10 *In In Alien X We Trust?, Richard met Bellicus and Serena, and was stuck as the alien for quite a while. *In Rath of Darama, Darama became Alien X and failed to use him. *In All Out War Part 2, Darama once again becomes and fails to use Alien X. Alpha-Omegaverse *In Maklar's Surprise, Alien X accidentally reappears. Selected alien was Big Chill. Pyke 10:Carniverse *He made his Carniverse appearance in X = Pyke + 2.Pyke used Alien X and tries to use his powers but there was no happen.So inside it,he met Bellicus and Serena. Bellicus and Serena tells Pyke that they are not agreed with their personalities.But Pyke asks them if they can help him but they say that they need to make them friends.Pyke makes them to be friends and they agreed,so Alien X uses his sonic waves to stop Psyphon's gang and recreates the universe after Vilgax destroys the universe. *He also appears in I don't trust Alien X much than you!,where he meets Bellicus and Serena again after 1 year that they meet first.Bellicus and Serena let Pyke to wandering around and Pyke saw a billions of universes and Pyke enters it.He first enters Andromeda Galaxy and after it.He defeated Malware. *His last appearance in Carniverse is Is this the End?.Where he defeated Ultimate Kevin to stop him from destroying the Universe.Pyke says goodbye to Bellicus and Serena because they tells Pyke that they will leave Alien X and choose another voices. Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Ben 10: The Omniwars *Memories Last Forever (first re-appearance) *Starway to Heaven Ry-10 *Ry-10/Jon: Ultimate Adventure: Time Is Everything (After Alien X is temporarily unlocked by Ryan McCrimmon, or rather, his Omnitrix) Trivia *Bellicus' name seems to derived or based off "Belligerent" or "Bellicose", meaning very eager to fight, which describes much of Bellicus' personality. *He seems to have a fondness of the dinosaurs, as he tried to persuade Richard into preventing their extinction in'' ''In Alien X We Trust?, Richard giving the response that he doesn't want to deal with stopping an effect from Noah's Flood. His tabled motion to save the dinosaurs was argument number 80 million and 3 (80,000,003). *Serena's name seems to have been inspired by the word "serenity" meaning peace. *In In Alien X We Trust?, she said she thinks Pluto should have been a planet instead of a dwarf planet. She even asked Ben to vote on it, Richard giving the response it was always a planet, that some people were stupidly saying it was a dwarf planet.